Meek's Scary Night
by Smarty 94
Summary: When an old man Meek saved a long time ago passes away; he inherates a huge fortune and has to spend a night in the late man's mansion, but things get complicated when some friends of his show up and General Slicer returns from the dead. Meanwhile; Bill's tractor breaks down and he fixes it up, but it gets a mind of it's own.
1. Mail Call

Inside Camo's ship; Meek who was wearing his gym shorts was in a bedroom that seemed similar to Randy Cunningham's bedroom playing his guitar while sitting on a chair.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way, and I'm loving every step I take." Meek sang.

The door opened up and Badger entered it with an envelope.

"You got a letter from Earth." said Badger.

Meek stopped playing his guitar.

"Thanks dad." said Meek.

Badger placed the letter on a table before leaving the room.

Meek saw the letter and opened it up before reading it.

He became shocked before pulling out a bottle of cologne and rubbing it all over himself.

Later; he walked over to the transport pad in a white shirt underneath a grey business suit with a blue tie and grey pants with fancy black shoes and with hair gel on his head.

"Hey, I'm going to be gone for a while, maybe till tomorrow, got things to do." said Meek.

"Alright." Badger's voice said.

Meek typed stuff down on the transporter controls before being teleported.

On Earth; Meek was at a bus stop when Wart appeared.

"Hey dude, what's happening?" said Wart.

"Not much, just got things to do." said Meek.

Wart then became suspicious.

"Wait a minute, something seems different about you." said Wart.

Meek chuckled.

"Must be the fact that I've got hair gel on." said Meek.

"No, it's more then that." said Wart.

He then felt the suit.

"You're wearing a Kevlar business suit." said Wart.

"It's a special occasion." said Meek.

"Dude, you've only been back in civilization for weeks now, wait till next year to celebrate it." said Wart.

He then started sniffing.

"And what's that smell?" said Wart.

He sniffed Meek before becoming shocked.

"Cologne?" Wart said before becoming mad, "Alright pal, what's going on here? You better not be two timing me and or Luna."

Meek scoffed.

"As if. You know that old guy I told you about?" said Meek.

"Yeah the old man you saved from a moving car after leaving a Mick Swagger concert." said Wart.

"Well, he's dead." said Meek.

Wart became shocked.

"Oh dude, I'm so sorry." said Wart.

"Turns out he was a rich schmuck and has named me a beneficiary to getting his fortune." said Meek.

Wart became more shocked.

"Get out of here, for real?" said Wart.

Meek laughed.

"Yep, but in order to get it, I'll have to spend the whole night inside his mansion." said Meek.

"Oh dude, that is so cool." said Wart.

A bus appeared and stopped before the door opened up.

"Can you by chance not tell anyone about this? Because they'll jump to the conclusion that I'm already rich and try to hog in." said Meek.

"Don't worry dude, I won't tell a soul." said Wart.

He then pretended to zip his lips before rolling down a fake car window and tossing the zipper out before rolling the window back up.

"By the way, that was me zipping my lips before tossing the zipper out a car window." said Wart.

"Yeah, I get that." said Meek, "I've seen Luna do that."

He got on the bus before it drove off.

"That meerkat is going places." said Wart.

On Mobius at General Slicer's grave; a bunch of thunder was striking the ground.

Soon a hand emerges from the ground and laughter is heard.


	2. Tractor Break Down

At Bill's farm; the hedgehog was driving his tractor out of the barn.

He stopped next to a trailer full of produce.

The hedgehog got out of the tractor and attached the trailer to his vehicle.

"Okay, now to get this stuff out of here." said Bill.

He got back on the tractor and drove off.

But then the tractor started sputtering before it stopped.

Bill became confused and got off before checking the engine.

"This thing's always breaking down." said Bill.

He kicked the tractor, causing it to fall apart.

The farmer hedgehog became shocked.

"MY TRACTOR!" yelled Bill.

He then screamed so loudly that a bunch of chicken's flew off.

"MY FLYING CHICKENS!" Bill yelled before screaming again.

Bill groaned.

"This is terrible, now I've got to fix this thing up again." said Bill.

He picked up a pipe.

"Piece of junk." said Bill.

He smacked the pipe and a bunch of black soot came out and covered his face.

Bill groaned again.

Later; he walked into a store called Mechanic's R Us.

The hedgehog looked all over the place.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." said Bill.

A ringing sound was heard and Bill pulled out a cell phone that seemed similar to the Unova region version of the Pokedex and saw that his girlfriend Mina was calling.

"At least this things working properly." said Bill.

He pushed the talk button before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello." said Bill.

A split screen appeared and Mina who was in her bedroom was petting Chester.

"You doing anything today?" said Mina.

Bill grabbed a huge pipe wrench.

"Unfortunatley I'm busy as always, only this time it's to repair my tractor that's always breaking down." said Bill.

Mina nodded.

"How about I come and help. I can bring my pets as well." said Mina.

"Hold on a second." said Bill.

He pushed the hold icon on his phone before dialing another number and placing the phone to his ear.

Another split screen appeared and Hopper was in an office checking out some finances.

"Talk to me." said Hopper.

Bill smirked.

"When's your break?" said Bill.

"In about five minutes." said Hopper.

"Good, I need you to go to my farm and activate my space bridge into Mina's room." said Bill, "She's going to help me with my tractor."

Hopper is shocked.

"Alone?" He asked.

"Nope her pets are coming." said Bill.

Hopper chuckled.

"That rabbit of hers is going to eat you alive." said Hopper.

On Earth; Bunnicula who was sharpening an axe sneezed and looked around confused.

The vampire rabbit shrugged it off before resuming axe sharpening.

Back on Mobius; Bill was still talking to Hopper.

"You'll activate the space bridge though right?" said Bill.

"Count on it buddy." said Hopper.

Bill pushed the end call button as the Hopper split screen disappeared and the Mina split screen appeared.

"Got it covered." said Bill, "But give me about 20 minutes."

"Got it." said Mina.

Bill pushed the end call button before the split screen disappeared and the hedgehog put his phone away.

Back on Earth Mina smiled.

"Another trip to Mobius, hopefully it'll be different then when that Killjoy character came back from the dead." said Mina.

Chester who walked into the room groaned.

"I'd pay five dollars for that to never happen again." said Chester.


	3. Word Get's Out

Back on Earth; the bus Meek was on stopped at the bottom of a hill and Meek walked out of it before the bus left.

He looked up the hill and saw what looked very similar to the Batman Begins version of Wayne Manor.

"Huh neat." said Meek.

He walked up the hill and over to the front door before ringing the doorbell as the 1966 Batman TV series theme played out.

"Adam West fan." said Meek.

The front door opened up and some guy in a tuxedo was on the other side.

"Meek Meerkat?" the man said sounding like Chris Pratt.

"I am." said Meek.

"Please do come in." said the butler.

Meek walked into the mansion before the door was closed.

Later; the two were in a room very similar to the 1966 version of Bruce Wayne's study room as the butler was going reading a will.

"And to ensure that the benefactor can get the mansion and fortune, then he or she must last a whole night inside the mansion." said the butler.

"Yeah I got that from the letter." said Meek.

He shows him the letter.

"Alright then, now I've only been under the employment of master East for a month, but know my way around this place." said the butler.

Meek became confused.

"Mr East?" said Meek.

"Adam East, Adam West's cousin." said the butler.

Meek turned to the readers.

"Can we get away with something like this?" said Meek, "I don't know."

He turned back to the butler.

"Alright then, let's get some food inside of this very thin meerkat, I'm starving." said Meek.

Later inside a dining room; Meek was sitting at the end of a table with a knife and fork in hand.

"This should be interesting." said Meek.

The butler came out with a tray under a dome and placed it in front of Meek.

"For the possibly future master." the butler said before removing the dome, revealing a burger with curly fries, "Triple cheeseburger with curly fries."

Meek became confused.

"What nothing that the country club would serve?" said Meek.

"Sir, I might have worked for and lived with a billionaire for only a month now, but he wasn't always into fancy stuff." said the butler.

"Probably why he died in the first place." said Meek.

"No, he slipped on a banana peel." said the butler.

Meek became shocked.

"Well, enjoy. I'll be back when your done to take you to the master bedroom." said the butler.

He then walked out of the dining room.

"Yeah like I'm going to enjoy my stay now." said Meek.

He started to eat his burger but then noticed Lana Loud looking at him.

"Let me know when you're done with that burger." the tomboy twin Loud said.

Meek became shocked and dropped his burger.

"What the?" said Meek.

He then noticed Sonic, Lynn, Marco, and Jackie walk into the room.

"Hmm, pretty fancy place, I'm getting a bit of a Bruce Wayne type of vibe." said Sonic.

He then laughed.

"This'll be the type of home to buy if I want to retire." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I could see myself living here." said Marco.

Lincoln walked into the dining room.

"Wow, this is fancy." said Lincoln.

Leni walked into the room shocked.

"I CAN'T FIND THE BATHROOM!" yelled Leni.

Knuckles walked in shocked as well.

"I CAN'T FIND MY LEFT FOOT SHOE!" yelled Knuckles.

Luna and Wart walked in as well.

"Right foot." said Wart.

Knuckles looked down and saw that his left foot shoe was on his right foot and his right foot shoe was on his left foot.

"Oh." said Knuckles.

Lori and Bobby walked into the room.

"The minute I make enough money, I'm buying a summer home like this." said Bobby.

Lori giggled.

"Oh Bobby." said Lori.

Meek groaned and pulled out an air horn before pushing the button on it, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and to turn to Meek.

"What?" They all asked.

"What're you all doing here?" said Meek.

"A little bird said that someone managed to land a bunch of billions." said Jackie.

"Why didn't you tell us that you became loaded?" said Luna.

"Because I'm not loaded yet, and I knew that this would happen." said Meek.

He then walked over to Wart and lifted him off the ground.

"And as for you Wart, I give you one job to do because I trust you to keep a secret." said Meek, "You betrayed me."

Wart smiled sheepishly.

"What? No dude, I'd never betray you like that." said Wart.

 **Flashback**

In one of the hallways; Sonic who was in his brown bathrobe and Lori were drinking cups of coffee.

"The nerve of NBC, pulling a stunt like that." said Sonic.

"Powerless is a great show." said Lori.

"Amen to that sister." said Sonic.

"Iffin Meek, can last a whole night." Wart sang from in a bathroom.

The two stopped in shock and Sonic finished up his coffee before placing his mug on the wall to listen in on Wart singing.

Lori became confused and drank her coffee before placing the mug on the wall.

"Then he'll be rich, and the meerkat, will be living like Bruce Wayne." Wart finished singing.

Sonic and Lori looked at each other and smiled.

They both pulled out their phones and started texting some of their friends.

 **End Flashback**

Meek kept on staring at Wart in anger.

"Sorry pal, needed to get it out of my system somehow." said Wart.

"Am I the only disturbed by the fact that a 127 pound meerkat is holding a 250 pound warthog up in the air?" said Lynn.

Everyone nodded at that.

"If he can lift a middle aged man up in the air, then he can lift an animal that's normally five times his size in the air." said Lincoln.

The buttler walked into the room and saw everything before becoming shocked.

"What the?" said the butler, "Why didn't I hear the doorbell or the knocker?"

"We just walked in here without using either. Now make with the grub, I'll need four chili dogs." said Sonic.

"Right away." said the butler.

He then ran into the kitchen.

Sonic chuckled before sitting down and placing his feet on the table.

"Now this is living." said Sonic.

"You live in a mansion with tons of roommates, and you're complimenting this home that looks like one of the many Wayne Manor mansions despite being rich? I wouldn't be to surprised if there was a cave with tons of technology underneath this place." said Meek.

Sonic became mad.

"Hey screw you, at least I've got powers from birth." said Sonic.

The butler walked out of the kitchen with a dome and tray before placing it on the table in front of Sonic.

He then removed the tray, revealing four chili dogs.

"Chili dogs as you requested." said the butler.

"Thanks Garcon." said Sonic.

"My name is Napier." the butler known as Napier said.

"Whatever Alfred." said Sonic.

"Now that's the name of Bruce's butler." said Napier.

"We all know that." said Lynn.

"Yep." said Meek.

He opened up a compartment to his left gauntlet and pulled out a sonic screwdriver before doing some work on his gauntlet.

In one of the Crimson Dragon's clothing stores; a woman walked into a changing room with some clothes.

"GET OUT!" yelled a voice.

The woman was then kicked out of the changing room and Slicer who was now badly scratched up and shorting out.

"Need repairs." said Slicer.

He walked out of the store and into a car shop before grabbing a car battery and jumper cables.

The resurrection of Toiletnator flipped a switch and tons of electricity was transfered into him before he turned the battery off.

He then walked out of the store and over to a mirror and looked at his own reflection.

"What has become of you Toiletnator? You were a great villain, but now look at yourself. You've become a monster." said Slicer.

He then growled.

"And thanks to that Norrvile Rogers boy, I have been defeated but I will have my revenge on him." said Slicer and laughed.

He punched the mirror, breaking it.

"No longer am I the unrespected Toiletnator, I am the last living general to Killjoy; General Slicer." said Slicer.


	4. Tractor Repairs

Back on Mobius; Mina and her pets were sitting on a bench outside Bill's farm when the hedgehog returned with a hiking backpack on his back.

"And humans say that the Blue Beetle has it bad." said Bill.

"Which one; Dan Garrett, Ted Kord, or Jamie Reyes?" said Mina.

Bill is shocked.

"How many Blue Beetle's were there?" said Bill.

"Just the three." said Chester.

Bill took off the backpack and pulled out the pipe wrench.

Unknown to him Bunicula was watching him and he smirked.

Chester saw this and is mad.

"Don't even think about it Bunnicula." said Chester.

Bunnicula hissed at the cat in anger.

Bill and Mina went to the tractor wreckage and the hedgehog pulled out a carburetor.

He inspected it.

"Alright, this'll still be functional with a few adjustments." said Bill.

Mina smiled.

"Tell me when." said Mina.

"When." said Bill.

The two laughed.

Bunicula growled but his dog friend saw this and smiled.

"Come on Bunicula you just need to get to know Bill. He does make Mina happy." said he Dog.

Bunnicula groaned.

Bill did some work on the carburetor.

He then stopped.

"Perfect." said Bill.

He pulled out a starter and alternator.

He saw Bunicula and smiled.

"You'll be impressed rabbit." said Bill.

"Ba." said Bunnicula.

Bill started doing work on the starter as Hopper appeared with bags of groceries.

Bunicula saw he had carrots and ran and grabbed the carrots and laughed at Hopper.

"What a wise guy, just be glad that he didn't touch any of those giant prize winning carrots Bill keeps around." said Hopper.

"Filled with growth hormones, but not meant for consumption." said Bill.

Mina is shocked.

"Oh I thought that was meant to be fed, I saw one and fed it to Bunnicula." said Mina sheepishly.

Bunnicula became shocked as rumbling sounds were heard from within Bunnicula.

"Uh oh." said Bunnicula.

Chester became shocked.

"HE'S GOING TO BLOW!" yelled Chester.

He ran behind a tree just before Bunnicula made a powerful fart that engulfed all of Mobius in a green cloud.

"Looks like Al Gore is going to accuse a tiny bunny of global warming now." said Mina.

"Problem is the former Vice President of America doesn't live on this planet." said Hopper.

"Think Bunnicula is ok?" asked Mina worried.

Bill saw a passed out Bunnicula and picked him up and felt his pulse.

"Yep." said Bill.


	5. Slicer Appears

Back on Earth; Meek was relaxing in the Study room.

"I've got tons of plans for this place once I move in." said Meek.

He then noticed a bust that looked like Donald Davenport.

"First off, I'll be getting rid of that ugly statue." said Meek.

He grabbed the statue, but accidentally flipped the statue's head open, revealing a switch and a red light.

"Huh?" said Meek.

He flipped the switch and the light turned on.

A bookshelf slid off, revealing two fireman poles leading down a dark pit.

Meek went to the pit and looked down.

"I know I said I wouldn't be surprised, but I am surprised." said Meek.

He pulled out a green glow stick and bent it in half before it started glowing.

He dropped the stick down the pit.

Meek then heard a crashing sound and a cat hissing down there.

"Yeesh." said Meek.

He grabbed hold of the pole and slid down it as the book shelf recovered the poles.

Lincoln walked into the room and looked around.

"Hmm, pretty nice." said Lincoln.

He then saw the statue's head flipped over and pushed it back in place not noticing the switch and light.

"Ugly statue, but I should keep it right just in case." said Lincoln.

He left the room.

Meek landed in a cave that seemed very similar to the 1966 TV show Bat cave, but with modern technology.

He looked around the cave.

"Nice, this guy was clearly rich enough to get all this set up." said Meek.

He laughed.

He then noticed a folder on a table and picked it up before opening it up.

There was a letter inside of the folder.

"I had hoped that you would find the entry way to my Hunter cave, so now you can learn the truth to why I wanted you to get my fortune and mansion. I have been working on Earth as Toon City's Bounty Hunter for the last forty years, but eventually I realized that I wouldn't be around much longer, so I spent the last five years of my carrier finding someone to replace me the last four months of my life finding a butler for you." Meek read.

He then became shocked.

"That's disturbing." said Meek, "And I'm just figuring all this out."

He continued to read the letter.

"When I heard that you took on the identity of Bounty Hunter on Mobius, I knew then and there that you were the one to replace me. Keep the legacy of Bounty Hunter of Earth alive when I'm gone, I believe in you." Meek finished reading.

Meek chuckled.

"I took on the name of Bounty Hunter not knowing that someone that I saved a long time ago was Bounty Hunter as well." said Meek, "What're the odds."

He walked around the cave and saw a vehicle similar to the Brave and the Bold version of the Batmobile, but with a Wolverine like head instead of a Batman head in the front.

"That's odd." replied Meek.

He got into the vehicle and checked it out.

"Worth it." said Meek, "I'm sure no one will notice."

He opened up the glove compartment and saw some keys before putting them in the ignition.

The car started up before Meek drove off in it.

A knocking was heard at the front door and Sonic went to it.

"Don't bother Pennyworth, I've got this." said Sonic.

He opened up the door to see a perfectly clean Slicer on the other side.

The hedgehog shrieked and closed the door before turning to Knuckles and Leni.

"Wow, you seem very jumpy for some reason. Why is that?" said Knuckles.

"I'll give you one hint, Toiletnator." said Sonic.

The door was then kicked off the hinges with Sonic, crashing into a wall.

The two morons saw a very angry Slicer.

"Never call me by that name ever again." said Slicer.

He then smirked.

"From now on I am known as Slicer the name that my late boss Killjoy gave me." said Slicer and his eyes began to glow red. "Now where is Shaggy Rogers, he and I have a score to settle."

Knuckles and Leni did some thinking.

"Nope, never seen him." said Leni, "But you may have some luck at a Las Vegas style All You Can Eat Buffet restaurant."

"Wow thanks." said Slicer.

He then left as Sonic pushed the door off of himself.

The hedge hog then pulled out his phone and started texting Shaggy.

But Slicer then returned.

"Wait a minute, you do know where Shaggy is." said Slicer.

"Yeah, well you won't get to him." said Sonic.

He and Knuckles ran to Slicer and started throwing attacks at the bot who dodged each and everyone of them.

General Slicer shot fire from his mother burning the two.

"I will find that meddling teen and have my revenge." said Slicer and pulled out a Laser gun.

However; an arrow took the laser gun and stuck to a wall.

Slicer turned and saw Lynn in her armor and with a bow and arrow in arm.

"Not going to happen." said Lynn.

She then shot another arrow that hit Slicer, and electrocuted him.

The bot then removed the arrow and was hit by a laser blast.

Luna in her Purple Parasite armor had her left hand shaped like a cannon.

"No one's going near that diabetic." said Luna.

"No one but me." said Slicer.

He then shot a gas grenade from his chest into the mansion, releasing tons of gas that knocked everyone inside the mansion out.

Later; the heroes were tied up to chairs and looked at Slicer.

"Comfortable?" said Slicer.

Lincoln groaned.

"Not really Toiletnator." said Lincoln.

Slicer became mad and punched the eleven year old albino across the face, making blood gush out of his mouth.

"Never call me that name again brat. And don't try calling your Pokémon. I confiscated those Ball's." said Slicer.

"Sheesh, he's very strict." said Bobby.

"Alright then, no more screwing around, where's Norrivle?" said Slicer.

"We don't know a thing. Even if we did know of his location, what makes you think we'd tell you?" said Jackie.

"Because I now have counter measures to everyone you know for in case I do tangle with any of those fools." said Slicer.

Lori scoffed.

"Good luck, I doubt you even know the identity of the person who caused you to remember your past life." said Lori.

Slicer became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Slicer.

Lori scoffed.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." said Lori.

"Oh you mean Meek Luna's boyfriend?" asked Knuckles.

"KNUCKLES!" shouted Lori.

"Meek huh? Sounds like an interesting character." said Slicer, "Probably a good warm up before I get to Norrvile."

"We're you dropped on your head as a child?" said Lori.

"Sixty two times." said Knuckles.

Everyone stared at the echidna.

"Probably explains why he lacks a moral compass." said Lana.

"Now who is this Meek person?" said Slicer.

"I...don't know." said Knuckles.

"Neither do I." said Leni.

The other heroes became shocked.

"Wow, these two have seen Meek, yet don't know what he is. Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Slicer groaned.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way then. But it'll be the easy way to me." said Slicer.

He then placed a hand on Marco's head before the Mexican teen was electrocuted, causing him to scream in pain.

Jackie became shocked.

"MARCO!" she yelled.

Slicer removed his hand from Marco just before the teenager passed out from tons of excruciating pain.

Jackie is mad.

"YOU JERK WHAT DID YOU DI TO HIM!" yelled Jackie

"I didn't do anything, just electrocuted someone in order to get data on who Meek was." said Slicer, "Now that I've got what I need, I'll just wait for him to show."

"And you do it by way of torture?" said Napier.

"I just stared at the target, but I decided on the other way after encountering Batman two hours ago." said Slicer.

 **Flashback**

At a bank; Batman walked out of the building with two knocked out crooks.

"So you're the great Batman." said a voice.

Batman turned and saw Slicer.

"What do you want?" said Batman.

"Data on who you are." said Slicer.

From Slicer's eye view; he started scanning Batman and saw words saying 'Counter measure suggestion: Run like hell for your life asshole.'

Slicer chuckled.

"Yeah like I'm going to run from a buffoon dressed like a bat." said Slicer.

"I'm Batman." said Batman.

Words appeared in Slicer's eye view that said 'WARNING: Batman detected. Recommend mission abort! As in retreat! As in get the hell outta there. NOW!'

"Not going to happen." said Slicer.

Batman then did the Bat Glare.

Slicer shrieked in fear.

"Nevermind." said Slicer.

He then ran off.

Batman smirked.

"Works every time." said Batman.

 **End Flashback**

"Well, time to keep watch for a meerkat and pencil thin teenager." said Seeker.

He left the room.

"How do you not know what a meerkat is? There's a meerkat housing with a warthog and a honey badger in the zoo." said Lana.

"I had a bad education." said Knuckles.

Luna who was still in her Purple Parasite outfit sighed.

"Can we get back to the point that Slicer now knows that Meek's the reason he remembers his past life?" said Luna.

"Yeah, that should be a topic for discussion." a voice said sounding like the Aku Cult High Priestess.

Everyone became confused.

"Who said that?" said Bobby.

"Gee I don't know, maybe it's the bit of alien technology that's fused to someone's spine." the same voice said, revealing that it was the Purple Parasite scarab talking.

Everyone looked at Luna's Purple Parisite scarab and became shocked.

"You can talk?" asked Luna.

"Yes I can." said the Purple Parisite.

"Then why haven't you spoken before?" asked Luna mad.

"I never really saw the point." said the scarab.

Sonic chuckled.

"If only the Blue Beetle could see this now." said Sonic.

"Which version; Dan Garrett, Ted Kord, or Jaime Reyes?" said the Purple Parasite scarab.

Sonic chuckled.

"All 3 maybe." he said.

"Can we get back on point?" said Jackie.

"Oh right, how're we supposed to warn Meek about this? Odds are we don't have our phones with us." said Lynn.

"Leave that to me." said the Purple Parasite scarab.

With Meek; he was still driving the vehicle he found in the cave.

"Nice ride, I should name this thing the Bountymobile if that old guy didn't name it anything." said Meek.

He then heard a ringing sound and saw his left gauntlet and flipped the screen open, revealing words saying unknown number.

"Better put it on speaker." said Meek.

He flipped the screen down and pushed the speaker number.

"Hello." said Meek.

A split screen appeared and the tied up prisoners were on the other line.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled Sonic.

Meek sighed.

"Driving around in a sweet ride." said Meek.

"Well get your butt over here quickly, we're being held hostage?" said Lana.

Meek became confused.

"Hostage, then wouldn't that mean your phones are confiscated? In fact, how're you calling me?" said Meek.

"Try alien technology stuck to your girlfriends spine." said the scarab.

Meek chuckled.

"If only Jaime Reyes's Blue Beetle scarab could speak English." said Meek.

"Knew it." said Sonic.

Meek groaned.

"Just get to the point." said Meek.

"That Slicer character you electrocuted on Mobius. He became aware of his past life as a being called Toiletnator and is back from the dead." said Luna, "He even has counter measures against us."

The meerkat chuckled.

"No biggy, he doesn't know who I am, and I'm very unpredictable." said Meek.

He chuckled some more as everyone remained silent.

"The knucklehead chewed me out, didn't he?" said Meek.

"Which knucklehead do you think it was? We do have two of them." said Jackie.

Meek nodded.

"That's fair." said Meek.

"Hey." Knuckles and Leni said at once.

"And I'm pretty sure Slicer got some info out of one of you on who I am." said Meek.

"Yeah from Marco." said Lynn.

"How is he anyways?" said Meek.

"In a coma." said Lori.

Meek sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can, I just need to make a quick stop." said Meek.

He pushed the end call button on his left gauntlet.

"I must be out of my mind to be thinking of this." said Meek.

He continued to drive off.


	6. Tractor Bull

On Mobius; Bill had the tractor halfway finished and was underneath it.

"Photon blow torch." said Bill.

Mina reached into a toolbox and pulled out a blow torch and gave it to Bill who started using it.

Bunicula saw this and is mad and said something in his language.

Bill put the blow torch back in the tool box.

"Crescent wrench." said Bill.

Mina pulled out a crescent wrench and gave it to Bill.

Bill smiled.

Bunicula sighed and went to the barn and saw horses there and one horse saw him.

"Well well a Rabbit that's interesting." said the Horse in a Chris Rock Voice.

Bunnicula became confused.

"Huh?" said Bunnicula.

"I've seen Bill's friend Hopper before, but never an ordinary rabbit." said the same horse.

Bunnicula approached the horse.

"Your a cute little rabbit." said the same horse, "Names Spirit."

Bunnicula mumbled.

"Nice name. Besides, you should give Bill a chance." said Spirit.

The vampire rabbit groaned.

"Oh I see you're a vampire rabbit. Unexpected. I also see your protective of that human girl Mina." said Spirit.

Bunnicula mumbled.

Back outside; Bill continued to fix his tractor before stopping.

"Done." said Bill.

He pushed himself out from under the tractor.

Mina smiled.

"Nice tractor." said Mina.

Bill stood up panting.

"A very good productive four hours." said Bill.

He turned to Mina.

"Couldn't have done it without your help." said Bill.

Mina chuckled and kissed Bill.

Bunicula saw this and growled.

Bill climbed onto his tractor and sat down.

"Time to see if it was all worth it." said Bill.

He started up the tractor.

Bunnicula smirked and used magic on the tractor.

The tractor started shaking and Bill became shocked.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." he said.

The farmer then jumped off the tractor before it transformred into some type of bull like bot.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the bot.

It then ran off.

Mina became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Mina.


	7. Slicer's Second Death

With Shaggy and Velma; the two were at an outside Las Vegas style all you can eat buffet.

Shaggy was pigging down on all the food.

"So good man." said Shaggy.

Velma who has a burger and fries stared at her boyfriend is shocked.

"Why do I even bother?" said Velma.

Suddenly; the Bounty Mobile stopped in front of the two, confusing them.

A door opened up and the two saw Meek wearing his Bounty Hunter outfit in the driver's seat.

"Get in." said Meek.

The two humans are confused.

The meerkat grabbed Shaggy and pulled him into the car before the door closed and drove off.

"Oh sure, leave me out on my own." said Velma.

Back with Meek and Shaggy; the two were driving towards Meek's future mansion.

Shaggy was mad.

"YOU LEFT MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE YOU JERK!" He shouted.

"I have my reasons." said Meek.

Shaggy scoffed.

"It better be a good one." said Shaggy.

Meek turned to the teen and gave him the Bat Glare.

Shaggy is mad.

"You think that'll get me to shut up? It'll take more then a trick from Batman to silence me." said Shaggy.

Meek punched Shaggy in the face, knocking him out.

"Better." said Meek.

He drove into the underground cave and parked the car before getting out of it carrying Shaggy and placing him on a chair.

Meek grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on Shaggy's face.

The teen coughed and turned to Meek.

"What's all this about?" said Shaggy.

"Your friend Slicer's back." said Meek.

Shaggy is shocked.

"What?" said Shaggy.

"Yep, he's also got some of our friends hostage." said Meek.

Shaggy became mad.

"That son of a bitch, I'll kill him." said Shaggy.

He started to walk off, but was stopped by Meek.

"Hold on pal. He now has counter measures for everyone in your mansion. Everyone but me since he hasn't seen before hand what I can do. So it's best that you free the hostages in this mansion." said Meek.

Shaggy did some thinking.

"Good enough." said Shaggy.

"Besides, I'm very unpredictable." said Meek.

Shaggy looked around.

"How do I get out of here?" said Shaggy.

"You see those poles over there?" said Meek.

Shaggy saw the two fireman poles and nodded.

"Push the up button on one of the sides and you'll find yourself in the study room." said Meek.

Shaggy nodded and grabbed hold of a pole before pushing an up button and going upwards.

Meek went to a computer desk and saw some type of marble shaped power cell and inspected it.

"A speed force power cell. Huh, this should be interesting." said Meek.

Later; he walked out of the cave and pulled out a blaster and his light saber before turning the sword on.

"So you're the great Meek Meerkat huh?" said a voice.

Meek turned around and aimed his blaster at Slicer.

"I've heard so much about you, especially when you killed a Kryptonian." said Slicer.

He approached Meek, but the meerkat cocked his gun.

"Stay back, I'm warning you." said Meek.

Slicer smirked

"Yeah right; like how Groot dances and stops when Drax looks at him?" He asked.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside a spaceship; Groot started dancing to the Macarena.

Drax turned to Groot who froze in place.

The strong alien walked off as the tree like alien continued to dance.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." said Meek.

Slicer chuckled.

"Give me a taste." said Slicer.

Meek ran towards Slicer and ripped off his left arm before jury rigging it into a Gatling gun and attached it to his right shoulder.

Slicer became mad.

"You destroyed my left arm." said Slicer.

He became more mad.

"That was a big mistake." said Slicer.

He drew out a double side light saber that came out red and started slashing at Meek who dodged the attacks before drawing out his own saber.

Inside the mansion; the others were still tied up.

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales, meant for someone else but me." Sonic sang.

Shaggy entered the room with a shot gun.

"Meant for someone else, but not for me." Shaggy sang.

Everyone turned to Shaggy.

"About time someone comes for us." said Lori.

"Meek picked me up while I was stuffing my face down with tons of food." said Shaggy, "And while dating Velma."

"Where is he anyways?" said Luna.

"I think he's fighting Slicer." said Lana.

Everyone became confused.

"What makes you say that?" said Bobby.

"The fight that's going on outside." said Lana.

Bobby saw the battle and is shocked.

"Hey no fair." said Bobby.

"At least Slicer is fighting someone's who's very unpredictable." said Sonic.

"Shut up Blue Rat." said Lori.

Slicer and Meek started trading blow's with each other which the two kept on blocking.

The meerkat then punched Slicer in the chest and he went crashing into a light pole.

Meek's shoulder Gatling gun started firing rounds at Slicer who drew out his double sided saber again and started deflecting the attacks.

The meerkat the aimed his right gauntlet at Slicer and fired a missile at the bot before it hit him, exploding.

The shoulder Gatling gun stopped firing as the smoke cleared up and Slicer was unharmed.

Meek became shocked.

"What?" said Meek.

Slicer ran to Meek and removed the Gatling gun before attaching it to his left shoulder, causing it to grow into another arm.

Slicer smirked.

"Run you pussy." said Slicer.

Meek ran off using some super speed.

Slicer fired some rounds at the running Meek, but then Shaggy punched Slicer in the gut.

"AHHHHH!" He shouted.

"No one lays a finger on the meerkat." said Shaggy.

Slicer chuckled.

"So you've returned to meet your demise huh?" said Slicer.

Eventually the others came out of the mansion and saw everything.

"Yeah, I did you in once, I can do it again." said Shaggy.

"No you can't." said Slicer.

He kicked Shaggy in the chest very hard, causing him to puke up blood before falling on the ground.

Slicer aimed his Gatling gun arm at Shaggy.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Slicer.

But he then heard something and saw Meek running towards him using the same super speed as before and punched his Gatling gun arm off and running off again.

Slicer screamed in pain before looking around.

"Where are you meerkat?" said Slicer.

Sonic whistled in shock.

"Huh neat." said Sonic.

Meek continued to run around the planet before eventually becoming a purple blur and running through a jungle, a desert, an ice cap, over a body of water before returning to the mansion and punching Slicer's other arm off.

Slicer screamed.

"It's just a flesh wound." said Slicer.

Meek continued to run around the world but kept on increasing his speed so much that it destroyed an entire highway system.

He returned and punched one of Slicer's legs off, but returned again and punched Slicer's other leg off, causing him to fall on the ground.

The meerkat returned and stopped in front of Slicer while vibrating.

Meek punched Slicer in the chest with his vibrating right hand before lifting him in the air.

Slicer screamed in pain as his chest started glowing.

"THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS, I AM THE MIGHTY SLICER!" yelled Slicer.

He screamed some more before exploding.

Meek groaned as he kept on vibrating and walked off.

"I feel...very funny." Meek said as he started fading away.

Everyone became shocked.

"MEEK!" yelled Wart.

Meek then faded away, leaving everyone still shocked.

"He sacrificed himself to save us all." said Shaggy.

Luna started to break down.

"That idiot, what caused him to pull that off?" said Luna.

Everyone put their hands together and looked down.

"Wait." said the Purple scarab.

Everyone became confused.

"What is it purple?" said Lori.

"Meek's still alive, but his life force is faint." said the Purple Parasite scarab.

Luna is shocked.

"Also I have a name and it's Violet." said the scarab now known as Violet.

A portal opened up and everyone noticed it.

" _Hey guys, looks like something's calling for me._ " said a familiar voice.

Everyone became shocked.

"Meek?" said Lana.

" _Yeah, I'll be going home now._ " Meek said.

Wart shoved his hand into the portal.

"NO, I won't lose my own friend to this terrible fate. Hold on Meek, I'm here for you." said Wart.

Luna then grabbed hold of Wart.

"I'm here to dude." said Luna.

Eventually everyone started to grab hold of each other.

"We're all here for you." said Sonic.

Marco regained consciousness and saw everything.

He grabbed hold of Jackie.

"I don't know what's going on right now, but something tells me I should help." said Marco.

Everyone started pulling very hard to get Meek out of the Speed Force portal.

Eventually they saw the meerkat with a badly damaged helmet emerge before pulling him completely out of the portal which closed up.

Meek sat down on the ground exhausted as Luna placed a hand on his helmet which disappeared.

"I could never do that again. Chances are I might not be so lucky next time." said Meek.

He saw his friends and was confused.

"What gives?" said Meek.

"You traveled around the world so fast that you managed to kill Slicer and almost went into the speed force, why's that?" said Sonic.

Meek opened up a compartment in his left gauntlet and pulled out the speed force power cell.

"This power cell." said Meek.

He dropped the power cell.

"I can assure you that I'm never going speed of light fast ever again." said Meek.

Butler Napier appeared with a deed to the mansion and placed it in front of Meek.

The meerkat became confused.

"What's this?" said Meek.

He went to the Deed.

"The deed to your home." said Napier.

Meek became shocked.

"For real?" said Meek.

Napier nodded.

"You are now the owner of this nice home and the late Adam East's fortune." said Napier.

"Please tell me that Adam East wasn't Adam West's cousin." said Sonic.

"He was." said Napier.

Meek picked up the deed and read it.

Meek fainted.


	8. Bull Bot Destruction

Back on Mobius; the bull tractor continued to run through all of Mobius.

It saw a red poster and became mad.

'MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the bullbot.

It ran towards the poster and destroyed it.

Tons of Mobians started to run off.

"THIS IS WHY I LEFT TOKYO ON EARTH!" a mobian Siamese cat said in Japanese.

A bunch of laser blasts hit the bull bot, causing it to turn around and see Bill in his battle armor.

A two pronged lightsaber like sword came out of the cannon arm.

The bull is mad.

It started snorting before running towards Bill.

The hedgehog pulled out a red cape and held it to the side before moving it out of the way before the bull bot could hit it.

"Ole." said Bill.

Everyone cheered.

The bull bot charged at Bill once more but missed the cape again.

"Ole." said Bill.

Everyone cheered some more.

The bull bot became more mad.

It charged towards Bill again, but the hedgehog jumped on top of the bot and rode it all over the place.

The bot started jumping around as Bill held his two pronged sword in the air.

"YE-HAW." yelled Bill.

He then ran the blade through the bot's back.

The Bot screamed and exploded.

Luckily; Bill had jumped off the bot before it exploded and landed on the ground.

The farmer saw his destroyed tractor and picked up the carburetor.

He sighed.

"Better rebuild this thing again." said Bill.

Bunicula who saw this felt bad for Bill and smiled and used his magic to rebuild the tractor Bull this time tamed.

"MOOOOOO!" said the Reformed Tractor Bull.

Bill became confused.

"Huh?" said Bill.

He saw the tractor bull and became shocked.

But the machine started nuzzling Bill.

Bill chuckled.

"This'll do." said Bill.


	9. Family Moves In

The next day at Meek's new mansion; the meerkat was sleeping in a bedroom similar to The Batman's version of Bruce Wayne's bedroom when a pink cat shaped alarm clock went from 6:59 to 7:00 and started ringing.

The clock laughed.

"Happy Cat say it's time to wake up." the clock said before laughing some more.

Meek grabbed the clock and managed to disassemble it before going back to sleep.

Napier then entered the room and pulled the curtains open, causing sunlight to enter the room.

Meek groaned.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" said Meek.

"I'm a live in butler." said Napier, "Now you and the missus better wake up."

Meek opened his eyes in shock.

"What the?" said Meek.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." said Napier.

Napier walked out of the bedroom.

Meek turned to the other side of the bed to see Luna who was slowly waking up.

"Please tell me I didn't impregnate you. You're father already has it out for me." said Meek.

Luna who was now fully awake chuckled.

"As if, you were already passed out after yesterday." said Luna.

Meek sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." said Meek, "What happened again?"

"You went around the world so fast that you killed Slicer, almost died yourself, and inherited this mansion and a huge fortune." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"I told my dad that I'm with you." said Luna.

"Yeah he's probably still trying to get rid of me." said Meek.

"Eh, not really." said Luna.

 **Flashback**

On top of a building; Batman was holding Lynn Sr by the ankle over the edge.

"Are you going to leave the meerkat alone?" said Batman.

Lynn Sr scoffed.

"You're in no position to make demands." said Lynn Sr.

Batman then let go of Lynn Sr, making him fall.

The middle aged man started screaming as he fell to the ground.

Luckily he was lassoed by the feet thanks to Batman's grapple gun and was brought back up.

"Round two." said Batman.

Lynn Sr shrieked.

"Alright, alright. I won't harm him." Lynn Sr said in fear.

Batman smirked.

 **End Flashback**

"So you had Bruce talk some sense into your own father as Batman?" said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Yep." said Luna.

"I'm not crazy enough to do that." said Meek.

Luna chuckled before kissing Meek.

"Quit your yapping and lets get some breakfast." said Luna.

They both crawlled out of the bed in different sleepwear. Meek was wearing purple underwear and Luna was wearing a purple night gown.

Later; the two in their everyday clothing walked into the dining room to see Bill who was in a tan suit and red tie sitting down.

Meek became confused.

"Alright, how did word get to Mobius?" said Meek.

Bill smirked.

"Luna." He said.

"It was great news, everyone needed to know of it." said Luna.

Meek did some thinking.

"Everyone, hold that thought." said Meek.

He took off his leather jacket and opened up his left gauntlet's screen before typing stuff down and pushing the send button.

Suddenly; Camo and his crew were transported in the dining room.

"A little bird with some gauntlet like morpher's told us that someone managed to get a home on Earth." said Camo.

Meek chuckled as he closed his gauntlet screen.

"I'm the bird who said that, and the same bird managed to get this very home." said Meek.

Everyone else became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Pete.

Napier walked into the dining room with a tray full of pancakes before setting them on the table.

He looked around and became shocked.

"Oh son of a bitch, can't people ever knock or ring anymore?" said Napier.

"No, now make with the waffles." said Camo.

Napier groaned and walked back into the kitchen.

"I had quite a day yesterday, had to repair my tractor which turned into a bull bot." said Bill.

Everyone nodded.

"So Meek, I heard that you ran around the entire planet in only a matter of seconds that you almost disappeared into the speed force." said Bennet.

Meek shivered.

"Don't even get me started." Meek said before becoming confused, "Wait, who told you that?"

"Literally a small bird." said Bennet.

He held a hand up to reveal a tiny green canary.

The bird chirped.

"Yeah I would have pictured McKinnon to be the animal handler." said Meek.

"She's an idiot." said Bennet.

McKinnon became mad.

"I'm not an idiot." said McKinnon.

"What's two plus two?" said Mony.

McKinnon did some thinking before becoming frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled McKinnon.

Meek saw a button on the wall labeled 'Figure it Out secret slime action' and pushed it.

A bunch of slime fell on McKinnon.

The teenage daughter of Camo growled angrily.

Napier walked out of the kitchen with a tray of waffles.

"Waffles are ready." said Napier.

He saw the daughter of Camo and laughed.

"And somebody found the sliming button." said Napier.


End file.
